


Riding Moorland

by thegrumpydruid



Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumpydruid/pseuds/thegrumpydruid
Summary: Thomas Moorland, after many years of struggling with his own sexuality, finally makes a move for a younger man that has caught his eye for quite some time, starting with a little yet odd hiccup cure.





	1. Hiccups

Thomas Moorland exited his stable after doing his morning chores, stopping and taking a double take at an odd scene he sees.  
Josh was hanging upside down from a fence, his hat in the dirt and his shirt having fallen up around his face, his arms dangling down.   
Thomas slowly walked over, pulling off his work gloves, “Josh… Should I be concerned?”  
Josh managed to spy Thomas’ boots in the dirt, “If I can’t get rid of these *hic* THAT!...” Josh groaned and thunked his head gently on the fence he was dangling from, knocking another hiccup out of himself as he does so.  
Thomas held his gloves in one hand, resting his fists on his hips as he looked back at Josh. He was glad the younger man couldn’t see his face, as he had found his pale, flawless stomach that was exposed to be rather captivating. He licked his lips, shaking his head quickly as he fought down the odd urge he had to lick it, his cheeks flushing now. “So you are having some issues with hiccups?” He asked, tilting his head, “Read an interesting article a few weeks ago about the only seemingly confirmed cure for them.”  
Josh groaned, “Please! *hic* I’ll do like… Anything!”  
Thomas rubbed his free hand over his face, “Josh, you probably would not like it, not from me at least. If at all…”  
Josh looked confused, hiccuping again and falling off the fence into the dirt, a tangled heap of limbs.   
Thomas bit back a snort of laughter, stepping forward and reaching down to help Josh up, “Careful there, don’t want you to get hurt.”  
Josh, with the help of Thomas, managed to untangle himself and stand up. He pulled his shirt back down, running a hand through his now incredibly messy and oddly coloured silvery hair. Thomas was silently thankful the distraction of his exposed skin was hidden.  
Josh stooped to pick up his hat, hiccuping, “So… What makes you think I won’t like this… *hic* Miracle cure.”  
Thomas started to turn red in the cheeks, lowering his voice so none of the Bobcat girls or anyone else can hear, “It’s… uh… Well… The girls would talk.”  
Josh sticks his hat back on his head after pushing his hair back, “You’re implying that I actually care about what they say.”  
Thomas shakes his head, “No, I mean, it would ruin your chances with any of-”   
Josh cut him off by raising a hand, “Woah, hold up, wait… You think I would want to date any of them!?” Josh pulled a face, quickly shaking his head, “No, absolutely not. None of the girls are uh… My ‘type’ per say. Just tell me about this miracle cure, please?!”  
The older man looked confused at what Josh was saying, not entirely sure he got what he was trying to say, “Alright, alright… I’ll tell you, just not out here, there’s younger ears out here. Come with me to my office…” Thomas turned and walked off, not waiting for Josh, hiding his burning face under one of his hands, ignoring the weird look he garnered from Jenna as he briskly walked by her.  
Josh looked confused, rather anxious, and if anything else, rather excited at what Thomas had implied. If he was afraid of saying it out around the younger folks, then it seemed rather, mature to say the least. The younger man secretly has had wild, vivid and rather dirty fantasies about Thomas Moorland in the past and present. He quickly jogged after Thomas, making Jenna raise a brow as she watched him run past.  
Thomas stepped into his office, wandering in at a slower pace after having nearly ran to his office. He tossed his gloves onto the desk, rubbing his hands over his face, trying his hardest to fend off the burning blush. He turns around as he hears Josh enter.  
Josh steps in shortly after Thomas, closing the door and leaning on it for a moment. He takes a deep breath, accompanied by a hiccup. He groans softly at the hiccup and steps forward towards Thomas, “So, about this miracle cure… No one around, tell me now?”  
The older man looked rather reluctant now, pulling off his infamous cap and twisting it in his hands nervously, “I mean, first off, it doesn’t have to be with me.. Wait, I didn’t mean it like that, I meant it can only be a suggestion, you can do it with whoever or yourself…”  
Josh blinks, stopping a few feet away from him, folding his arms, “Tommy… Just *hic* blurt it out, please?”  
Thomas gulped, dropping his hands to his side. He leans back on his desk, groaning, “Sorry Josh, I’ve never said anything like this to anyone before, I’m so sorry in advance if this comes off as… crude… But uhm, the miracle cure is…” He trails off, dropping his voice and mumbling, “An anal massage.”  
Josh just hiccups. Then he hiccups again, “Wait, hold on, are you implying, you’d be interested in helping me with… that… To help get rid of… *hic*... that.”  
The older man hesitates, then nods slightly in silence. He wasn’t denying it. He was only human. After so long of fighting off such desires, he was finally coming terms with it himself. He never admitted to anyone that he does find men attractive as well as women. The world becoming more and more accepting of LGBT matters made him realize he wasn’t broken or filthy for having such desires, he was just human. How his family would take it, however, was a whole other issue he didn’t want to think about.  
Josh looked almost overjoyed, catching Thomas off guard. Josh kicks at the ground with his boot, “I uh, not gunna lie… I have had well, fantasies of you… Of us I should say, doing erm, naughty things.”  
Thomas stood for a moment in silence, blinking and processing what he was just told. He rolls his shoulders back, quietly regarding Josh. Something about the young man was rather alluring to Thomas. He raised a hand, silently pointing to the ground at his feet, commanding Josh to come closer.  
Josh stepped forward nervously, ducking his head as he moved to stand at Thomas’ feet, between the larger man’s boots. He blinked and looked up as his hat vanished off his head and was set on Thomas’ desk.  
The older man turns back to him, studying him for a moment, smirking slightly as Josh hiccuped again. He reached his hands forward to grab Josh by the waist and pull him closer, pressing their hips together. He grasps the younger man’s chin and lifts his face to look at him, rather enjoying the surprised expression on his face as he leaned in to kiss him on the lips.  
Josh blinked, pressing closer to Thomas, groaning softly partially in embarrassment as he hiccups in the kiss and also out of arousal at being so close to him.  
Thomas chuckles softly, dropping his hand and sliding his arms around Josh’s waist, already getting quite hard from the kiss.  
The younger man feels something quite hard and large pressing against him, pushing against it and starting to grind his hips against it. He smirks smugly as Thomas lets out a low, rather needy sounding groan, his grip on his waist tightening. Josh raised his arms and slid them around Thomas’ neck, craving more of him. He lifts his leg, rubbing it against Thomas’ and hitching it around his hip.  
Thomas dropped one hand to hold onto Josh’s raised leg, his other arm supporting his back, grinding back against him. His eyes briefly flick to the door, not particularly caring about closing it properly or locking it at the moment, his need too big right now. He lowered his head to kiss Josh’s neck, making the younger man quiver in his arms, snorting softly as Josh hiccups again. He lifts his head a bit, murmuring in his ear, “Since we established we both want this… How do you want me to uhm… Take you? I honestly have no idea what I’m doing.”  
Josh glances around, reaching to gently grasp the older man’s hand, raising it up and moving to take two of his fingers gently in his mouth, starting to suck on them, swirling his tongue around them, looking proud at working another moan out of him. He pauses, murmuring, “Bend me over the desk, that’s likely easiest. I don’t expect you to have lube, so use these to work me open… Will be less painful for us both.”  
Thomas found it hard to concentrate with Josh sucking on his fingers but he nods, thinking he understood that. He tilts his head back and groans as Josh sucks on his fingers again, “Dammit, boy, you are getting me all bothered doing that.”  
Josh grinned, sucking on his fingers a bit more before taking them out of his mouth and stepping back, moving to undo his shirt. He blushed a little as he started to undress as Thomas watched him with an intense look. He dropped his clothes into a careless pile on the floor, rubbing his arm as he now stood naked and exposed before the holder man, hiccuping once more.  
Thomas pushed himself off the desk, murmuring, “Alright then, bend over the desk…” He steps away from it as Josh steps closer to bend over the desk, gripping onto the edge with his fingers. He shifts and spreads his legs for him, presenting his rear for Thomas. He glances back over his shoulder at him. The older man stopped and stood there for a long moment, simply staring and drinking in the sight with his eyes. He shudders with arousal, stepping forward quickly, running a hand over his smooth and firm rear, drawing out a hiccuping moan from Josh, the younger man resting his cheek on the desk. Thomas’ wet fingers slide between his cheeks, roaming and searching for a moment before finding his entrance, slowly circling a finger around it before pushing a finger into him slowly.  
Josh gasped and groaned, tense at first, but he slowly relaxes around the finger pushing into him. He pants gently and hiccups again, grumbling softly.  
Thomas chuckles softly, murmuring, “We’ll see if this miracle cure works…” He starts to thrust his fingers into the younger man, then slowly works in a second. He spreads his fingers and starts scissoring them to work him open slowly. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the pleased little sounds and moans Josh made as he squirmed around on the desk.  
Josh pants gently, letting out a soft, surprised cry as Thomas hit just the right spot inside him. He moans out, “Th-Thomas… Please, *hic* d-do that again…” He cries out softly again, making little mewling noises as the older man hits and strokes that same spot within him again and again. He lets out a sad little whine as Thomas pulls out his fingers. He glances over his shoulder to see what he was doing as he hears the rustling of fabric behind him, his eyes going wide as he watches Thomas strip out of his own clothes.  
The older man stripped, throwing his clothes on top of Josh’s. He wasn’t particularly proud of his body, starting, “I know I’m not exactly the hottest ma-” Josh cuts him up with a hiccup, “I don’t care, you’re damn sexy to me, just fuck me already Tommy.”  
Thomas’ eyes widen at that, almost stumbling as he steps forward, reaching to grab the younger man’s hips, pressing his rather girthy arousal to his entrance. He takes a breath before starting to push into him.  
Josh hiccup moans again, gasping and trying to spread his legs more, “Oh god, you’re so *hic* big…” He groans as Thomas pauses, leaning a bit to the side to ask Josh, “Is that a good thing or a bad thing.” Josh raises his arm, sliding it under his head, unable to keep still, trying to push back with a small mewling noise, “G-good… *hic* I want all of you… *hic* P-Please!”  
Thomas groaned and tilted his head back as Josh jerked back onto him, moving a hand to grip onto his shoulder tightly, “Patience, don’t hurt yourself… Or me for that matter.” His other hand moves to grip onto his hip firmly, his finger tips digging into the younger man’s hip, trying to hold back his lust that whispered for him to slam into him.  
He started to push forward into Josh again, slowly taking his time as he eased into him, pausing when he hilted fully in him, letting out a low, husky moan, filled with desire. He leaned forward, taking the hand that was on Josh’s hip and braced it on the desk as he leaned down to kiss the younger man’s neck, running his lips, tongue and teeth over his skin.  
Josh pants heavily, splayed out on the desk, unused to being filled so much. He relaxed slowly around Thomas, murmuring, “I’m… *hic* ready. Take me as *hic* hard as you want… P-Please, I want you so bad.”  
Thomas nipped his earlobe and nods, murmuring in his ear, “The feeling is returned, Josh… I’ll pound you into this desk so hard you won’t be able to walk after…”  
The younger man hiccup moaned again, cheeks flushed, wiggling a little and pushing back onto Thomas.  
The blonde man leaned back at that, grunting, “Patience…” He tightened his grip on his shoulder, his other hand moving to hold the other shoulder. He pulls back before slamming back into him, both men crying out in unison. Thomas’ movements were clumsy and rusty at first, as it had been so long since he had sex with someone, slowly starting to thrust into Josh.  
The younger man moaned and squirmed around, trying to angle himself to Thomas hit his prostate. He let out a louder cry and tightens around Thomas’ cock briefly as the right spot was hit.  
Thomas gasps, his eyes widening as he watches Josh, pushing him into the desk more, starting to pound relentlessly into him, aiming to hit his prostate with every thrust.  
Josh throws his head back, almost screaming Thomas’ name, not caring if people heard them at the current moment. It didn’t take long for him to be pushed over the edge, pressing his cheek to the desk, his hips jerking as his cum splatters the desk under him and the papers on it. His body tightens more around Thomas’ cock, making the older man cry out himself.   
Thomas keeps going, as hard and fast as he can, despite Josh now being overly sensitive due to his orgasm. He watched the younger man squirm and cry out under his relentless assault with lust darkened eyes, digging his fingernails harder into his shoulder. Not long after, he throws his head back with a husky sounding cry, slamming in as hard and deep as he can as he fills Josh with his cum.   
Josh groans, pushing into Thomas more, letting out more little mewling noises as he is filled with his seed, panting heavily.  
The older man slowly lets go of his vice like grip on his shoulders, bracing his arms on the desk, panting heavily, his legs shaking. He lowers his head, kissing Josh’s neck in apology, letting out a pleased little sound. He licks his lips, tasting the sweat on their skin.  
Josh more or less purrs at the gentle affection. Once he gets his breath back, he grins and chuckles, “My hiccups, they’re gone! It worked, you were right!”  
Thomas nips his neck gently, “I hoped it would…” He closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around Josh, enjoying the intimate moment between them and the feeling of the smaller man’s body against his more burly form. He opens his eyes as Josh speaks softly, “Thomas?” He hums, kissing his neck again, “Yes, Josh?”  
Josh flushes, pressing closer to him, “So uhm… Can we do this more often? I eh, I really enjoyed it… And I want more of you, more of this.”  
Thomas blinks, nodding quickly, giving an awkward chuckle, “Never thought you’d ask. Yes, I want that badly, very badly.” He pauses, turning his head to leave a nice, dark love bite on Josh’s neck, “There, you’re mine now.” He slowly pulls out of the younger man, turning him around gently to face him before pulling him into his arms again, ignoring the mess between them. He leans to kiss him gently, running a thumb softly against Josh’s chin, “I’d love to call you my partner, or boyfriend, or whatever word you’d prefer…”   
Josh slides his arms around Thomas’ neck as he kisses him back, nodding, “I’d love that, but, I’m just… I’m not out yet. Not ready to come out yet.”  
Thomas nods in understanding, “Neither am I, I fully understand. We’ll take the step out together?”  
Josh nods, smiling, “Yes, we’ll take it together.”


	2. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is afraid of thunder, seeking out his boyfriend's arms in the middle of his night. Thomas Moorland does his best to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet chapter. Next one is a bit longer, I have more chapters to write about these two. Might continue their story in other stories unless I get inspired enough to write more chapters in this saga. Any feedback would be appreciated!

Thomas rolled over in his bed and heaved a sigh. A rather violent thunderstorm was keeping him awake. Not that he was scared of it, per say, but storms like this always made him worry about the horses.  
He sighed and pressed his cheek into the pillow, closing his eyes. He lay there for a long moment, the silence broken by a loud clap of thunder and his door creaking open before it quietly closes again. Soft footsteps pad over to his bed. He shifts a little as the covers are pulled back. His eyes open as Josh slides into bed with him and pulls the covers back over them. He slides his arms around the younger man, pulling him close against his body.  
Josh shakes and quivers as he presses into Thomas’ chest, mumbling softly, “Yes, I’m afraid… It’s loud and I don’t like it.”  
Thomas presses his lips to Josh’s forehead, “It’s alright, you’re safe in my arms. I’ll protect you.”  
Josh shifted a bit and made a content little noise as he settled down, already feeling much safer in his lover’s arms. He rested his head on his broad chest, listening to his breathing and heartbeat, the familiar, intimate sounds soothing him and calming him down.   
Thomas raised a hand to rest it on the back of Josh’s head, gently rocking the younger man. At this point in their relationship, they had been together for many weeks. The men had been scared to sleep with each other properly at night, afraid someone would discover them before they were ready to be out and open about their relationship.  
Thomas heaved a soft sigh, pressing his lips to the top of the younger man’s head again, his voice gentle, “Josh? Are you awake?”  
Josh hums, his face pressed into Thomas’ chest, “I am, yeah… What’s up?”  
Thomas ponders his words for long moment in silence before speaking, “I’m just wondering… When are we ready to come out? To be open and honest?”   
Josh blinked, raising his head to look at him, then yelps and presses his face back into his chest as thunder booms incredibly close by.  
Thomas runs his fingers through Josh’s hair, murmuring, “It’s alright, I got you… I don’t mean to pressure you or anything, I am just wondering if we have a plan.”  
Josh shifts a bit, tilting his head up to press a kiss to Thomas’ chin, “I know. I know you mean well. I’m comfortable enough with everything, I’m just hesitant because of… Well… Your son, he’ll likely hate me, think you’re just replacing his mother with me.”  
Thomas frowns, “He’s a reasonable young man…” He thinks on his words, “Well, sometimes he is.” He grunts, “Maybe not… Never mind I said that… I don’t think he would.”  
Josh sighs softly, his fingers curling into Thomas’ shirt as he presses his face into his chest, inhaling his comforting scent, “I hope…”  
Thomas slides his hand under Josh’s shirt, craving warm skin on skin contact. His fingers run over the younger man’s skin, making him squirm under his touch.  
Josh huffed slightly, pushing himself up and pulling his shirt off over his head and throwing it to the floor. He gasps gently as he feels the older man’s hands running up his back and wrap around him. He leans back into him, closing his eyes a happy smile on his face.  
Thomas kisses his cheek gently, “I love you, Josh.” He raises a hand to gently stroke the younger man’s hair back away from his face.  
Josh grins, murmuring in reply, “I love you too.” He slipped his arms under Thomas’ shirt, lifting it up and pulling it off the larger man before wrapping his arms around him once more, yawning gently.  
Thomas lays back down on his back this time, pulling Josh on top of him, murmuring, “I do have a plan. I mean, I’m not too keen on parading through all of Jorvik screaming about our relationship. I mean, I would in a heartbeat, but I don’t think that’s what either of us need.”  
Josh shifts a bit, pressing his cheek to his lover’s chest again, “Yeah, you’re right. I would too, but… Probably not the smartest thing…” He falls quiet for a moment, his fingers idly tracing unseen designs onto his lover’s chest. He starts again, “If anything, I think we should just start being more affectionate with each other. No fanfare, no big announcement… Save that for our wedding..” He starts tripping over his words, “I-If we get that far, and I mean, well… If you even wanted to that is.”  
Thomas chuckles softly, nodding and running his calloused hands over Josh’s back, “You’re right, that’s likely the best route.” He pauses, “And I would like that to be honest. To be with you.”  
Josh blushes and smiles, pressing his face into his chest again, murmuring, “I love you, you’re my life, Thomas.”  
Thomas smiles, murmuring in return, “And I love you too, thank you.” He raises a brow as Josh pulls back, perring at him, and asks, “Thank you? For what? What did I do?” Thomas smiles, chuckling, “You taught me to love again, Josh… I thought I wasn’t able to after Catherine died, but you showed me how to.”  
Josh yawns, smiling and settling back down on Thomas’ chest, rubbing his cheek on it, “I’m glad… Thank you for loving me. We can figure out what we’ll do in the morning, I’m too tired to think straight.”  
Thomas snorts softly, snuggles Josh, “You’re thinking gay, are you?”  
Josh mumbled, more than half asleep, “You’re not wrong.”


	3. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Thomas finally feel bold enough to start being open about their secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another rather short chapter, I know... Next chapter will have more smut in it, I promise!

Monday mornings weren’t the most exciting thing at Moorland stables, usually they were dull and had nothing to do but chores, however, after last night’s storm, there was a lot of clean up to do. Some fallen trees on the road, branches everywhere, even a few shingles ripped off and horses to comfort.  
Thomas stood in front of a broken window that a big limb had gotten smashed through. He folds his arms as he surveys the damage, glancing over his shoulder as he hears Josh approach behind him. He turns fully to face the younger man, “Need to replace at least one window, haven’t checked the rest of the property yet.”  
Josh nods, approaching Thomas and steps closer to him, hesitating before sliding his arms around him, leaning up to kiss his lips gently, “That’s unfortunate…”  
The older man blinks in surprise, pulling Josh into his arms and returning the kiss, murmuring, “Wasn’t aware you wanted to start being bold today.”  
Josh shrugs and leans back to peer at Thomas’ face, “May as well… I don’t see the point of hiding anymore.”  
Thomas raises a brow, “True…” He lifts his eyes from Josh when he hears Loretta cry out, “OHMYGOD!?” He lowers his head to rest his forehead on Josh’s shoulder, groaning softly and rolling his eyes.  
The younger man grins, patting the older’s back, “There, there, it’ll be alright. Give it a few days and it’ll be ‘totally yesteryear’s news’...”  
Thomas grumbles, “Doesn’t help any, give it five minutes or less and all of Jorvik and beyond will know. Ah well… Can’t go back now.”  
Josh leans over to give Thomas another quick little kiss before Loretta runs over her arms flailing.  
Loretta gasps, “Are you two like… together or something!?” She looks at Thomas, “He’s like… so old though… Ew!”  
Thomas looks unimpressed, “Thirty eight isn’t that old, thank you…” He raises a brow and glances over as Josh snorts in laughter. The younger man nods, “Yes, we are actually together, Loretta…”  
Loretta pulls back, giving the men a strange look, “That’s like… Totally weird, but like, totally cute at the same time. Oh my god! I HAVE to tell everyone!” She runs off before she can be stopped.  
Thomas purses his lips, peering at Josh, “Told ya… Give it a few minutes, all of Jorvik will know.” He shakes his head, going back to inspecting the broken window when his phone rings. He sighs, pulling it out of his pocket, then gulps when he sees the number, mumbling softly to himself, “Oh fuck.”  
Josh quirks a brow at that, “You… Alright there?”  
Thomas nods, answering the phone, his tone a little higher pitched than normal due to nerves, “Mother! Hi! Hello! How are you?”  
Now it’s Josh’s turn to go pale and mumble, “Oh fuck…”  
Thomas pulls his hat off his head, fidgeting nervously as he listens to his mother speak, “Thomas… I’m not mad, per say.. However…” He grimaces, waiting for the worst as she pauses before continuing, “I am mad that I had to find out through your father.”  
Thomas deadpans, “How the actual fuck?” She quickly cuts him off, “Language, young man!” He mumbles a quick apology for swearing, “Sorry, how the heck would he know that?”  
She sighs, “Good question, I feel like I don’t want to know. I wish you had told me. He is having a fit and for the first time in many years, won’t stop calling me.”  
Thomas groans, rolling his eyes, “Of course. I’m sorry, I was expecting well… his type of reaction to it.”  
She starts, “The world is changing, Thomas. I realized my views on that issue were old fashioned when a lesbian couple, well I am quite confident they are at least, came to stay here.”   
Thomas smiles, sliding an arm around Josh as he talks to his mother, “Thank you mum, I appreciate it, you have no idea how much it means for me for you to say that.”  
She sounds a bit rushed, “Not a problem dear, but I must get going. Do take care!” The call goes dead.   
Thomas hangs up, looking puzzled, “Still… How the hell did he know? Ah well… Like she said, I don’t want to know.” He moves to hug Josh, “Let’s get back to work, I don’t want horses to step on this glass.”


End file.
